digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Greymon
Digimon World Requirements I've been playtesting Digimon World to test and see what stats NEED to be trained to get a certain Digimon. In Greymon's case, the only stats that needed trained were Offense at 100+ and Speed at 100+; Defense and Brains didn't need to be at 100+. It's Weight requirement of 30g is correct, while it's Discipline level is NOT a requirement to obtain it. Mind if I modify the Digimon World section of the page to remove Defense, Brains, Discipline in the equation of how to obtain it, since neither of those three are necessary? The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 17:39, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :World is a bit complicated, as you can get I think three out of five requirements and still digivolve. I think we have a link to the data rip at Talk:HerculesKabuterimon; if not there, it's at gamefaqs somewhere. The wording for Digimon World 1 sections should be the same as used on HerculesKabuterimon, and I think there might be some conversion of units involved. 18:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I just double checked Greymon's requirements with another save file. I ended up getting 1 Care Mistake, but the remainder of the methods I used were identical to the first. My result was Tyrannomon, so I believe Greymon CANNOT have any Care Mistakes allowed for obtaining it. I'll double check a third time just to ensure I'm correct on this matter, since I've backed up the save from before the Care Mistake was made, so I'll be sure to notice if I get Greymon in the third attempt and see if the Care Mistake made any differences at all. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 18:48, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::So I did some double checking based on a few guides. First re-attempt I had maxed out Discipline and less than 5 battles; It got me Greymon. Second re-attempt I had around 50% Discipline and less than 5 battles; I got Tyrannomon. Third re-attempt I had both 50% discipline and more than 5 battles; I got Numemon on the end of the 5th Day. So from what I've gathered so far, it's required that to obtain Greymon, you need 100+ Offense and Speed, 30g weight, and a high Discipline stat. I can't say the exact figure for discipline, however, since I got Greymon at two different levels of Discipline, but regardless keep the 90% figure there for now. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 20:32, March 14, 2014 (UTC) According to the gamerip, in order to digivolve to Greymon, your Digimon must meet any three of the following requirements: *Have at least 100 Offense, 100 Defense, 100 Speed, and 100 Brains *Have a maximum of 1 care mistake *Have 25-35 Weight *Have either a Discipline of at least 90%, or know at least 35 techniques. I'd have to check what happens when you meet the requirements for two separate Digimon; I assume Greymon would be favored since it's higher on the list. Can you verify whether you had any Greymon who only met two of these four before digivolving? 00:39, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :Regarding the Defense and Brains bit, whenever I met the remainder of the conditions by Day 4 at the start of a new file, I usually got either Tyrannomon (Defense) or Centarumon (Brains) instead of Greymon. However, when I trained solely Offense and Speed, I was SOMEHOW able to obtain Greymon despite A: My discipline not being high enough, and B: I had met the bonus condition for Tyrannomon. If I can possibly ask, can you rip the requirements for both Tyrannomon and Centarumon so I can have a good idea of how I can make sure what I'm doing wrong when trying to get Greymon in each of the numerous attemps I've made? The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 15:21, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Design and possibly name etymology Gomora from Ultraman. The Ultraman wiki takes the inspiration as fact, already. 01:25, June 4, 2015 (UTC)